The Game
by maya-angelsdevil
Summary: The peices have finally fallen as chaos hit Los Vegas. The game begins and the innocent are the game peices
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is my new story I hope you all enjoy

The Game

_'Tis all a chequer board of nights and days,  
Where destiny with men for pieces plays;  
Hither and thither, and mates, and slays.  
~Edward Fitzgerald_

Las Vegas Business Building

The man went outside for a smoke, something he did everyday. Usually he just did this in the lounge but he felt warm, like he was over heating, and looking down at his skin it was turning red in places like it was burning. Sighing the man lit his cigarette now, this would have been perfectly fine expect a little piece of ash fell on the red spot on his skin. Normally it would have just gone out, but it was like his skin started to burn and sizzle. The man screamed as it felt like he was burning from the inside, running back into the building before he finally collapsed, his skin slowly turning black.

BAU De-Briefing Room

"This is the latest victim in series of killing in Las Vegas," JJ stated pointing at the mans brunt body, "He was 35 year old Evan Loper." She finished pointing to the picture."

"What about the other victims?" Elle asked.

"The first victim was Aaron Strone he was 16 years old, and was found gutted and hung up from the flag pole naked. The second victim was Dr. Maria Wong she was burned to death by molten mercury," Looking at the clueless faces of her team she continued clicking the next slide, "There was also Andy Love who seemed to be boiled alive and decapitated. Are fourth victim, Benjamin Kurtic, was embodied, and his organs were all removed except his heart, and the fifth victim, Eve Wijn, was sawed in half." JJ swallowed, wondering how someone could do something like this to another human being. It was disgusting.

Rossi was just about to comment when, Kameron walked in. He has dark hair that covers one of his dark grey eyes. He wears black coat that covers his upper body and dark wash jeans and with red converse shoes. Wearing a silver chain around his neck and wears dark matrix sunglasses on his head. Has right ear multi pierced and he has tongue pierced. He was carrying a folder with him.

"Here are the folders with the pictures you asked for Agent Jareau," he said monotone as he sat down in his seat next to Hotch.

"Does he ever show any emotion," Morgan whispered as he leaned closer to Prentiss.

"Well there was that one time," Prentiss replied as she remembered the day exactly two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Kameron, there's someone here for you," Agent Anderson said as he entered bull pin with a young lady following him. She had dark hair and grey eyes like Kameron. _

_"Kameron!" She yelled with glee as she threw her farms around his neck. The others were in complete shock since Kameron wasn't one for physical contact. _

_"Anio," Kameron said with a smile, which shocked everyone in the room even more. _

_ The two began to speak in a foreign language. Anio gave Kameron a box wrapped in a handkerchief, which cause him to blush._

_"What are they saying," Morgan asked._

_"There speaking in Polish and by the sounds of it she's his sister," Prentiss says._

_"He has a sister?" Rossi asked._

_"Apparently since she keeps saying older brother," Prentiss said with a shrug._

_"Hold on did KAMERON just blush?" Morgan asked_

_"I think he did" Rossi said_

_"Are you sure this is the same monotone Kameron we know?" Morgan asked_

_Prentiss was about to comment when Kameron turned to them giving them the death glare. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh My god I remember that" Morgan whispered back as he glanced at Kameron out of the corner of his eyes. "Yikes," Morgan whispered as he saw Kameron glaring at him and Prentiss.

"He's the one of the best computer techs in the country," Rossi said after hearing their conversation, still looking at the files in front f him. "Now back to the case, how do we even know these killing are even related?" Rossi asked looking at the pictures from the folder and the ones of the new victim on the screen. God he hoped that this wasn't one serial because he had a feeling this person had just gotten started.

"They're all connected because he leaves a single chess piece at each scene." JJ stated.

"So there is basically no pattern from what we can tell and no real age range between victims at all." Morgan sighed this was not good; the MO was all over the place.

"There is one other thing though," JJ said, and all the team looked at her, "The UNSUB left a message 'let the games begin' attached to the chess piece with the last victim." Clicking her remote to change the slide, she found the scream turned blank. Slowly across the black screen white letters creating a messaged formed.

_My dear friends,  
it is an honor to invite you to the 'Second Annual Game'. I am happy to inform you that from the goodness of my heart, I am letting you decide whether or not you would like to play. So, press one to participate or press two to decline, but I would like to inform you that if you do so decide to decline this offer many innocent lives will be forfeit… Thank you for choosing to participate in this wondrous game. Now the rules are simple catch me before I kill, easy right? It is too bad that so many pawns must die for this game will end. That is if you're any good at figuring out my next move. Now let the GAMES BEGIN  
Oh, and too you my chocolate god, (giant kiss appears on screen) Toodaloo I hope we meet on the battle field... (Picture of the queen of hearts appears on screen, blowing kisses and waves before chopping of the head of one of her 'pawns')  
…Oh and you think he's the best huh, I'll show you the best!! You're my bitch now! _

All the screens and lights go out In the BAU go out at the same time. The screen had the words *_Insert evil laugh here*_ before it too went completely black. The only light came from the windows. The team turns to Morgan in confusion, "Chocolate god?"

"Hey what can I say? For a un-sub they have good taste" As he gesture to his body.

"Dream on boy, dream on" Prentiss said with a laugh.

"So we have a un-sub who thinks were playing a game" Hotch stated as he looked through the files in the dim room.

"Were off to Vegas then, wheals up in 30 people," Gideon says as he walks out the room.

"Cool were going to Vegas" Rossi exclaimed sarcastically as he walked out the room.

Unknown location

"So did it work G," asked the boy leaning up against the wall

"Have I ever let you down, R" The girl at the computer screen said as the screens lights up her blond hair with pink and purple streaks.

"True, so the games have finally begun,"

"That they have R, and it's your move.

…

"_ Man is a gaming animal. He must always be trying to get the better in something or other. ~Charles Lamb, Essays of Elia, 1823_

**_TBC_**

_Maya: I give you three guess of who the killers are  
Mai: Do you really think there smart enough to know, it is pretty tricky  
Fynn: YOSH I will defeat these badies *runs off tripping numerous times*  
Mai: Does she really not know who they are  
Maya: …  
Kai: So you two have joined forces to write a **MURDER **story?  
Maya/Mai: CORRECT  
Kai: God help us all  
Fynn: (background) I think I found a clue *hold up a metal fan*  
Maya: I told you NOT to touch my stuff FYNN *runs after Fynn*  
Mai: AHH its shinning!! MINE!! *Runs after them*  
Kai: I'm the only one left, *sigh* I guess I must tell you to click the little button below and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy

Chapter 2

Los Vegas hotel

"Alright I'll see you at the convention tomorrow," She says before walking into her hotel room. Going towards the kitchen area, she reaches into the cupboard pulling out a bottle of wine. Taking a glass and pouring the dark liquid into it she heads towards her bed. About halfway she stops, gripping her head with her free hand. A lightheaded feeling washes over her before dropping her glass. Red washes over the white carpet as a laugh echoes through the room. She holds both her head and her stomach as she laughs. Only confusion covers her face instead of joy. Her breath turns short before collapsing. The last thing she sees before falling unconscious was a figure wearing a gas mask.

BAU Jet

"There's nothing common about this guy at all," Morgan says as he reads the file once again. "The chess piece is the only common element between the deaths."

"He could consider his kills art, or he's just experimenting, trying to find the perfect way for him to kill," Gideon says taking off his glasses. Turning to J.J. he ask. "Has the Inspector said anything when you last contacted him?"

"He said that there was nothing new to report about the kills but there are some people he wants us to talk to. They both work at a local bar. The Inspector thinks they will be able to help," J.J. says as she sits next to Elle.

"I don't think anything will help with this case," Elle says looking a little green as she closes the file holding the photos.

The others nod in agreement before going silent. That was until a crash is heard from the other end of the plane. They turn to see Kameron slamming his fist on an electronic box attached with cables attached to his laptop. Ripping the cables out he picks up his computer and walks closer to the others, sitting next to Morgan. Because of the un-sub disrupting the power and computer connection at the BAU, Kameron is forced to come with the team so he can have a connection to the computer files.

"I'll make sure that son of a bitch pays for wreaking my system," Kameron mutters as he swiftly types on his keyboard. The others laugh before quieting from his glare.

"Well people get ready because we should be landing soon," Hotch says as he looks out the window.

After the Jet has landed

The team steps off the jet seeing two people standing by the plane. One was standing further back wearing a regular police uniform. The other He has curly honey coloured hair goes mid neck with neck. His bangs end just above his hazel eyes. He is wearing a dark blue button up shirt that is tucked in with a black sports jacket over top. He is wearing dark coloured jeans with black shoes on the bottom.

"You must be the agents I talked with on the phone," The curly haired man says.

"Yes, I'm Agent Jareau and you must be Inspector Kane," J.J. says shaking hands with the Inspector. He merely laughs returning the gesture.

"Please just call me Zachary or Kane. No need for the Inspector," He says before his face turns serious. "I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances."

"Us too," Rossi says.

"You said there were people you wanted us to meet," Prentiss utters.

"Yes, me and the others at the department agree that they will be able to help," Kane says as he and the other officer leads them to a van. After everyone had entered it drives onto the highway.

"What makes you think these people will be able to help?" Rossi asks leaning forward. "Or that they will even be able to help."

"They were actually friends of mine through my school years graduating in my year though they are both four years younger than me," Kane says with a laugh before adding, "They're both freaky smart and they're both suckers for a good murder mystery."

"They sound intriguing," Kameron mutters as he types on his laptop.

It was about twenty minutes later when they arrive in front of a building. It was bright red on the outside with a big heart with the words _Reine de Coeurs_ in curved pink letters. The entrance had high tainted red glass doors. The team follows Kane into the bar. Inside there are already many people there even though it is about four in the afternoon. The interior of the building was red and black. Black covers the walls and tables while the furniture is all red. Both red and white roses, even white roses that were half painted red were in black vases sitting around the room. Even some paintings on the walls had roses either half white, half red or white roses dripping red paint. Sitting down at one the bar stools, Kane mutters something to the waitress behind it.

"Well what are you waiting for," Kane calls. "Take a seat."

The others sit down as well. A young woman, around twenty-six years old steps out from the back room. She has bright red hair that reaches under her shoulders pulled into two braids. She has black thick glasses. She's wearing a short sleeve white dress with black polka dots that ends at her knees with a matching bow in her hair. A black sash is tied around her waist. She's wearing dark eye make-up and bright red lipstick. Her fingernails are black with little red heart skulls. She is holding onto a red heart wand.

"Well, well look who we have here," She says looking at the team and Kane. She leans forward against the counter, crossing her arms on it.

"This is Penelope Garcia," Kane says gesturing to the red head. "She is a wiz with a computer, even hacked into our stations computer system from her laptop just to prove me wrong about our computer system." He laughs at the memory as she just smiles.

"What can I say. One Trojan Horse won't keep out a large amount of hackers," She says waving her wand around. " Anyways call me Garcia, I hate my first name. And welcome to my bar Agents."

"Wait you own this place?" Prentiss asks from her seat near the end of the counter.

"Well yeah. Didn't Kane tell ya?" Garcia says with a smile.

"Forgot to mention that," Kane mumbles before speaking up. "So where's the kid?"

"Who knows but he's late for work," She says in annoyance. "How bout I get you guys something to drink while we wait."

"Only water for us Garcy, were on the job," Kane says with a smirk.

"Awe shucks," Garcia says snapping her fingers turning her attention to Morgan. She leans close to him before saying "Not even you chocolate dip."

"I'm good sugar cake," Morgan says with a smirk.

After about ten minutes of sitting around and talking before a young man around twenty-five barged through the door. He has dark brown hair reaching just under his ears. He is wearing a short sleeve black button up shirt with a red tie and black jeans.

"Hey your late," Garcia calls to him. "You've kept these guys waitin."

"Sorry, I just finished _moving_," He says as he walks behind the counter putting a black apron on. "And I'm not late, this is comparatively early for me."

"Hey Reid glad ya made it," Kane says with a smile. Reid was just about to say something when Rossi interrupted.

"Hey I recognize you," He says pointing at the younger man. "Your Doctor Spencer Reid, Author of three studies on how a criminal mind works and author of the newest murder mystery book."

"I see you've read my work," Reid comments. "Oh, and please just call me Reid."

"Anyways these are the guys a told about," Kane states before his phone rings. He mutters a quick 'I'll be back' before walking outside to answer his phone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both and I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances but we do need your help. There have already been six deaths and we want to catch these guys before it gets worse," Hotch says.

"I'm afraid it's already happened," Kane says as he walks back to them, a look of sorrow covering his face. "We've found a seventh body."

**TBC**

_Fynn: wow soo freaky... I will still find the criminal who did these horrible acts  
Mai: She still has no idea  
Maya: Nope and since the last chapter all I've been hearing is 'Yosh I will stop the badies'  
Mai: Woooooow...  
Maya: Yep... Where's Kai?  
Mai: I don't know last i saw he was a little tied up *Evil Grin*  
Maya: You locked him in the closet again didn't you?  
Mai: Maybe  
Fynn: YOSH Kai I'll save youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *runs off*  
Mai: Ohh no you don't *runs after Fynn*  
Maya: Well since I'm the only one left *sigh before haveing a peppy voice* REVIEW__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is Mai! I write the odd chapters and have a little message for all me and my twin's readers if you haven't figured out who the killer are yet it's a bit sad, we haven't been hiding, well anywho the killers are Reid and Garcia! Oh and don't diss our profile because there hard to come up with! One more Thing if you can figure out how there choosing there victims we will write you a one-shot of a story of your choice! You have till chapter 6 to figure it out!**

Chapter 3

_12 hours earlier_

The woman woke to the echo of water dripping. A breeze whistles threw the room but only from her shoulder up could she feel it. Opening her eyes she notices that she that is standing in water. The room around her was a small circle, with purple grapes hanging above her, just out of her tied hands reach. She tried to kick her legs to propel her upwards but her legs were chained down to the bottom of the pool. There was also that insurable dripping nose the kind you have when there's a leaky faucet that just won't stop. Her stomach begging for food and her throat thirsty for water, yet both were out of reach. A cry rips from her throat as she yells for help. Tears stream down her pale cheeks. The water started to rise, maybe now she could drink some, and it came to her lips she opened her mouth to relieve her aching throat but as soon as she took some in it burned her mouth, lips and throat it was salt, spiting out the horrendous taste but yet the water kept rising, she yet again tried again to kick her feet, but the chains just would not come free, she screamed but this only helped more water go down her throat. This was how she was going to die, drowning!

The woman tilted her head back the water stopped but now neck was stuck like that she couldn't move. More tears fell down her cheeks as a laugh echoes through the room. The sound scrapping metal rings throughout the room before she is bathed in light. Looking up she sees a young man kneeling at the new entrance.

"Please, help me," She sobs. The man taps his lower lips with his index finger while his other hand crosses his chest.

"I would, but that would ruin the game now wouldn't it," he declares. "Beside once this is done my move is over." He stands before turning to walk away from her line of sight. Her eyes close as she screams in fear. Then something lands on her face. Her eyes whip open to see a piece of fabric covering her face. She starts to hyperventilate as tries to shake it off. After a few seconds, which seemed like a millennium, water falling from the opening crashes on her face. The water constantly hitting her face made it hard to breath. She can feel her throat closing until darkness takes its toll…

Present Time

The sirens blaring they pull up to the dumpsite, it was a Zelda convention. The kids outside dressed like the characters from the games.

"They aren't even dressed like the proper characters!" Reid screamed pointing at a green Ganondorf.

Rossi turned to Kane, "Is he always…"

"Yes, yes he is." Kane answered before Rossi could complete his sentence.

As soon as the car stopped, the agents filed out, along with the two civilians, and started heading into the convention center. There were forensics were already there taking picture and dusting for prints.

"So this is out victim?" Reid asked going close to the body

"Ya we don't know who she is yet were still waiting on it." Kane answered

Hotch came up to the body and looked at the wounds on the wrist, "This were made ante-mortem, and look as he was being hung, she's also soaking wet suggesting she was drowned, we won't know for sure till we get the autopsy done to see if there's any water in the lungs"

The other agents nodded looking around the crime scene, for anything that could give them an idea of the unsub's mind set.

Gideon looked at the body, and turned to the rest of the team, "I think we can give the profile now."

The Police Station

"Are unsub is a perfection, and highly organized you'll probably see this is the daily life if you look everything will have its place." Gideon said standing up in the middle of the room.

"The un-sub is also a narcissistic and will most likely inject him self into this investigation to show that he's better then the police." Hotch said after Gideon had finished.

"While this unsub is very smart, he's most likely not to show it, the unsub also has an extreme amount of overkill and is sadistic, as you can see in his kills they are all slow and painful." Morgan said, thinking of what a sick individual this person was.

"Our unsub is most likely a white male in his early 20 or 30, and probably works with computers, he would stand out in a crowd as the nice guy the person you would never suspect of doing something like this." Morgan continued, "With this kind of unsub the first kill is the most important if we can figure out why he killed his first victim then we can catch him. Remember this is a mission based killer and won't stop until he's caught."

The police nodded, everyone wanted to catch this guy before another person went missing.

At that moment Kameron came in, holding a folder, "I found out who are victim is, Carla James she was in Vegas for a jazz convention." He passed the folder to Hotch; who flipped through the pages it seemed that not many people liked Carla.

"Have you found out where the '1st annual games' were? And have you tracked the IP address from the BAU?" Hotch asked closing the folder.

Kameron shook his head; he hadn't found anything, like this and he couldn't find the hacker that went into_ his _system! "Look up missing persons, it would be a cluster." Hotch said, flustered that this unsub was playing with them.

"You mean this isn't the first time he's killed?" Garcia asked, everyone turned to her they forgot her and Reid were there... They didn't have time to bring them back to the bar so they brought them, to the station.

Morgan came up to Reid and Garcia, and looked at Hotch who nodded telling him to take them home, "Come on you too I'll take you to your place."

They nodded and piled into the SUV Morgan looked at Garcia and Reid who seemed to be silently communicating between themselves, "Right here." Reid said pointing to an apartment complex; Morgan nodded and pulled over, Reid and Garcia both got out the car.

"Thanks for the ride Sweet thing." Garcia said with a little wave and a blown kiss in Morgan direction. As soon as they were in the building Morgan pulled away from the apartments, hoping that though two wouldn't fall prey to the unsub, because someone with this kind of unpredictability would target anybody.

As soon as Reid and Garcia got inside their apartment they calloused to the floor laughing, oh this was going to be fun!

_**TBC**_

_Fynn: NOO their flamez of youth have been put out*falls to ground crying*_

_Mai: *Giggles*_

_Kai: So how are they killing people_

_Maya: Not telling that would ruin the fun_

_Fynn: *Gets up* I will save them from the portal of Darkness! *Runs off*_

_Mai: I feel sorry for you twin_

_Maya: Your telling me now __**I**__ have to stop her! *Runs off*_

_Kai: Please tell me!_

_Mai: No and Review please it's the little button at the bottom!_


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy and remember if you guess how they choose their victims I will right a oneshot at your choice...  
ENJOY

Chapter 4

Hotel room

"This is getting out of control," Morgan says as he lies down on his hotel bed.

It was right after they had dropped Reid and Garcia when they had arrived at their hotel. The Prentiss, J.J, and Elle were sharing a room across the hall while Morgan, Kameron and Rossi share a room with Hotch and Gideon in the room next door. Both Hotch and Gideon had left for the police station again to go over the profile more with Kane.

"Killers who kill with many different ways are normally very disorganized but this guy is the complete opposite. He knows exactly what he's doing," Rossi says standing outside on the balcony, starring at the city below. He takes a sip out of his glass of water that he had been holding and sighs as he thinks of all the innocent lives lost because of this heartless killer.

"Like a sadistic jackass who likes messing with people," Kameron mutters, glaring at his laptop as he types sitting on the lone couch. Morgan laughs a bit, shaking his head at his fellow agent.

"You have no idea right you are man," Morgan says through his laugh. Kameron just shrugs as he continues to type madly. "Lets just hope that they wait a little longer before they strike again." Rossi raises his glass at this.

"Weird," mutters Kameron as he continues typing. Morgan stands up and moves towards the analyst along with Rossi. The three crowd around the small computer screen until Kameron gives the two agents a look making them back up a bit.

"Oh this guys going down," he says with a sadistic grin. Rossi and Morgan look at each other before turning back to Kam.

"What is it," Rossi says impatiently.

"I found where the original games were," He says.

In Reid and Garcia's apartment

The living room was lit with a mysterious dim light from a few candles. In the centre of the room was a small circular oak table. And on opposite sides of it were Reid and Garcia.

"You know Garcia, it's your move again," Reid smirks placing his elbows onto the table, putting his chin in his hands.

"You know," Garcia says in a light voice. "You're my bitch so you aren't in the position to demand anything." Reid's eyes narrow a bit as he turns his head to the side a little.

"Your never going to let that go are you," Reid says.

"Nope," She says popping the p with it.

"Just move," he complains crossing his arms in front of his chest. Garcia laughs ay her partners antics.

"Your such a child," she says making Reid pout. "But alright I'll move."

A few moments go by, only the sound of the clocks ticking echo through the room. Neither move, both just starring at the table in front of them. Then Garcia hums moving her hand towards the table. Picking up a small black object she places it on a different spot on the table.

"My moves over."

Police station

The team minus Kameron and Garcia and Reid wait in the meeting room for the computer analyst. It's not long after when him and Kane enters the room with a bunch of cords and his laptop. Kane sits down next to Elle as Kameron quickly setting it up to the projector he grabs the clicker off the table before turning to his comrades.

"It took me awhile but I finally found it," He states as he clicks the clicker. The picture of the screen was the email the UNSUB had sent them when they were at the BAU. "I looked over the note and put quote after quote through the database with the word chess. About eleven months ago in a small town not that far from here there was a similar disturbance." He clicks again showing a line of twelve faces. Each face had a picture of a chess piece under it. "These were the victims over eight week time period."

"Why weren't we informed about this?" J.J. asks as she looks at the screen.

"The police chief didn't think it was a serial killer because of the difference of victims and ways of killing," Kameron replies. "They only thought it was a coincidence that there was always a chess piece near by."

"So it was exactly the same as it is now," Prentiss states.

"Not really," Kameron smirks. "Unlike now they were more disorganized, leaving a mess at the scene. The kills were messy, hesitant even."

"They weren't kidding then when they said that this was the _second_ annual game," Gideon says from his spot in the corner. "The first game was a sort of trial run."

"And since they evaded the police they decided to go against a hard opponent," Hotch finishes.

"I think I understand," Reid interrupts. "We can compare the police in the other town to a group of gang bangers. They are much easier targets then a group of skilled federal agents."

"Exactly," Kameron says. "We are only the next faze in their evolution as killers." The others go silent as they think of what would happen if this guy kept evolving. Morgan's gaze leaving the floor, looking up he sees Garcia staring at the past victims.

"What's up baby girl," He says to the blonde bar owner. She turns to Morgan with tears in her eyes.

"The last two in the line," She begins before a small tear falls down her cheek. "I recognize them." The others look at her in shock. Reid looks back and forth from the two faces before his face lights up.

"I know them as well," Reid says. "What was the name of the town?"

"It's called Glendale," Kameron answers.

"I thought as much," Reid says. "About a week after those killing had started me and Garcia had rented an apartment in an area just outside of that district. My mother was ill and her doctor said some nice clean air might help so we took her with us. There were no shops near by that ever had what we needed so we used to drive to Glendale. Those two were Marge and William Pipper, they owned a nice little bakery there."

"We came back after being there for a month because Reid's mom was looking worse not better," Garcia says whipping her eyes with her favourite red handkerchief. Kane's phone rings as Gideon bits his lip while in thought.

"That was the morgue," Kane says as he snaps his phone shut. "They just found out how our jazz player was killed."

"Well how was she?" Rossi asks.

"The poor girl was dry drowned," Kane replies.

"How could that have happened?" Prentiss asks from her spot next the Garcia.

"There are actually many ways to kill someone that way," Reid says with a shrug. "But the most famous way was a mental torture caused by pouring water on someone simulating the drowning effect but no water could enter the lungs."

"It makes sense," Elle says. "Because they think there drowning their throat closes making it so you couldn't breath."

"We need to catch this son of a bitch before it gets worse," Morgan states.

A warehouse later that night  
Unknown POV

Where was I, looking around I could see nothing it was ever so dark.

"Hello Boy..." I heard a voice in the shadows say, I looked squinting trying to figure out who it was maybe they could help me!

"Please you have to help me, I've been kidnapped." I begged maybe I would get home I had so much work to do.

The figure stepped out of the shadows; I couldn't believe it was a girl! "If you want to live then you have to swallow this." She said holding up an umbrella. I look at the white umbrella and nod thinking that maybe I would live!

Tilting my head back a started to lower the umbrella into my mouth to the back of my throat, gagging I forced it down I had to do this to live! I finally had just the hilt of it sticking out of the end of my mouth and started to pull it out gagging but I accidentally hit the button on the side, making it open. I could feel it pressing against my throat, piercing my flesh.

Falling to the ground I grabbed the hilt with both hands as my eyes widen. It wouldn't come out. I could see my vision becoming bleary, I couldn't breath, Oh God don't let me die like this.

Regular POV

Garcia looks at the blonde rat faced boy as he falls trying to pull the umbrella from his throat, only to tear it more. Then he finally fell to the ground, his corpse limp with crimson blood slowly dripping from his mouth.

"Your move Reid." She says to the shadows she knew he would watch the little show.

**TBC**

**(In case you didn't know it means To Be Continued…)**

_Maya: Note to self do not get Reid and Garcia mad_

_Mai: True twin… Where's Fynn_

_Maya: Trying to come up with a plan to and I quote 'Bring back the Power of Youth'_

_Mai: *laughs*_

_Kai: Does she ever learn_

_Maya/Mai: Nope_

_Fynn: *Running in* I got it I will make them watch Barney that is a youthful SHOW!_

_Mai: *Falls to Ground Laughing*_

_Maya: *Face faults*_

_Kai: *walks to Fynn* It's not youthful, not youthful at all_

_Fynn: It is and I'll prove it to you*runs off*_

_Maya: Please Review while I chase this idiot!_


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone can guess how are dear Reid and Garcia are choosing there victims then leave a review the first one to get it right can request any type of fanfiction one-shot based off of any show! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER and we won't update again till someone guesses!**

Chapter 5

Police Station

The Next Day

"There been another body, they waited what 3 days before this killing there getting bolder," Rossi sighed.

"Who the Vic this time," Morgan sighed.

"Matthew Davidson, 16" JJ said reading the folder taking the boys pictures out and tacking them up with the other victims, "We talked to his school, he didn't have many friends," going to the next board and putting a picture of the body on the screen, "He was at the library, he left around 9ish according to the librarian and he was alone," putting a red tack where he went missing and a yellow tack to where they found the body.

Stepping away from the board she sighed, he was so young.

Gideon looked at the board with the tacks on it of the location; it wasn't possible, shaking his head dismissing the idea.

Hotch cleared his throat and the team looked at him, "Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi, we're heading off to, Glendale. Hopefully it will tell us something about this unsub. Wheels up in thirty. Reid and Garcia you're coming too."

"Sir, why would we come?" Garcia said tilting her head to the side.

"You know the town and the vics, you can give us some insight." Hotch stated.

Reid sighed this would postpone his plan for a little while.

Morgan throwing an arm around Reid, "Something wrong pretty boy?"

"I had plans," Reid smirked, "And I'm not keen on going to my old town."

Garcia smiled to herself she knew that smirk but it would have to be delayed because of this trip to there old town hopefully the past wouldn't come back to haunt them.

"Ohh does pretty boy have a date?" Morgan questioned giving his eyebrows a wiggle as he leans foreword.

Reid blushed but shook his head, "I had a game planned but I guess I have to move it ahead a couple of days."

Garcia smirked, grabbing Reid by the shoulder, and walking out of the station.

*Time Skip* 

"I'm never going to go on a plane AGAIN!" Reid shouted as he ran off the plane

"Pretty boy what's so wrong with planes?" Morgan asked

"It's heights I don't like…." Reid said eyes downcast.

Morgan looked like he was about to say something more as an unmarked SUV pulled on to the airstrip.

"Agents, Reid, and Garcia" A police officer said as he climbed out of one of the black SUV's.

"Shaggy?" Reid and Garcia shouted.

"Hiya. I guess I have to take you to the graveyard." Shaggy said walking towards the groups.

"Graveyard? What Graveyard?" Garcia asked hugging the officer.

"Oh ya? We found it a few days after you told us you were coming." Shaggy said as they walked back to the SUV.

Reid and Garcia looked at each other this wasn't supposed to happen; adjustments would have to be made.

*Time Skip*

"Wow," Morgan starts. "Now this is what I call freaky." The SUV's turn off the main road onto an old dirt road. An old farmhouse at the end of the road.

Stopping at the end of the road Shaggy and the gang filed out of the car.

"The bodies were found right out back." Shaggy said.

Heading out back the surveyed the graveyard bodies littered the yard some half decayed, while some were perfectly preserved like the day they disappeared.

The sheriff came forwards, "The oldest body is about is about 2 and half years while the youngest 3 months."

"There first 'game' lasted about 2 years and 9 months." Rossi said.

"There something else, before the first murder, we got this note." The Sheriff said handing the note in an evidence bag to Rossi.

"The games have begun." Rossi read.

"It arrived in an envelope at the police station the day the first person went missing," The Sheriff said.

"NOW WHY MAN DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE!" Morgan yelled storming over grabbing the Sheriff by the collar.

"Morgan," Prentiss said putting a hand on his shoulder. Morgan put the man down and walked away. Prentiss gave the Sheriff an apologetic look before going after Morgan.

The Sheriff turned to Hotch, "There one more thing…"

"Well..."

"There was a survivor, a hiker found her near Lake Pleasant." The sheriff continued his eyes downcast.

"Rossi grab Morgan and Prentiss were going to talk to this survivor." Hotch said as he walked the SUV, "Reid, and Garcia you're coming to."

"There something you should know, she's not exactly sane anymore."

"It's the only lead we got we have to go for it."

Driving to the hospital, Reid and Garcia shared a look this could ruin everything they had planned, oh well they still had_ them_.

At Arizona State Hospital

"The victims name is Mary Summers; she was brutally beaten for about a week she was also rapped numerous times." The Sheriff said right before they walked into the building

Walking down the white corridors the orderly lead them to the psychiatric ward, they could hear the screams of the other patients, when they finally got to the end of the hallway, they looked in the room, there sat a girl in PJ's long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that probably sparkled once.

Opening the door, "Mary their are some people that would like to talk to you."

The FBI agents filled in Reid and Garcia standing next to the door just encase.

"Mary we would like to ask you some question about what happened to you a 2 months ago."

Mary looked up at the agents her eyes hallow, but spoke of the pain she had faced.

"Mary can you tell us what happened?" Rossi asked.

"They took me when I was waking home from the library… Tied up God it hurts... Cried, begged her to let me go. Laughing as he rapped me... Why, what had I done?" Mary burst out into tears and started scratching her wrist drawing up blood. Three nurses came into the room. Two of the nurses holding down the trashing girl as the other injected a seductive into her.

Walking out of the room for the hysterical Mary, "So there are two unsubs? A guy and a girl?" Morgan questioned it didn't work the way they killed there was no Dom or sub in this sick and twisted relationship.

The agents chatted not notching Reid and Garcia falling behind.

"This throws a wrench in our plans a bit," Reid sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Well just have to be extra careful then right sweet cheeks," Garcia said looking at her partner in crime they couldn't have another mistake like Mary, they were just lucky the woman mind was to far gone.

Police Station

"Guys you have a call from Vegas something about a video," Shaggy said handing the phone to Hotch.

"Kameron your on speaker," Hotch said…

"Well it seems the unsub…"

"Unsubs, there more then one now it's a team," Hotch corrected…

"….Okay, we got 2 videos of the latest victims, we haven't be able to identify them yet… I've sent the videos to the computer there. But they are quite gruesome."

Video 1

"Hello, is anyone there?" A boy looked up at the camera he was about 18 short black hair and dark eyes.

"I have a proposition for you, you climb out of there before it crushes you and you'll walk away unharmed otherwise too bad…" A distorted voice said in the background.

The boy looked the wall was covered in dull spikes, the bottom part starting to slowly get closer, grabbing on to the spikes he pulled his hand back sharply looking at his hand it was covered in blood and little cuts. But the only way he would survive is going up.

Sucking the pain up he started to climb, the little sharp edges cutting into his palms, burning them, looking down he realised he had to hurry the walls were closing in faster and they were going at an angle…

"Sorry did I forget to tell you the walls well speed up every two minutes," The distorted voice laughed.

He was so tired, the wall seemed to never end, stopping for a moment he took a breather, he tried to continue but he couldn't looking down he realized the wall had caught his shoe lace and was keeping him in place, shaking his shoe off he started to sprint up the wall but the wall just kept creeping up behind him, he would never see his parents or anyone again.

It seemed like forever but he made it trying to haul himself over the edge he found he didn't have the strength too, he screamed as the wall came in contact with his foot, slowly crushing it, GOD it hurt the machine slowed down again, slowly crushing him, they just wouldn't let him die…

End Video 1

The agents looked at the screen in horror, that poor child. Morgan turned away shaking his head as he slammed his fist onto the desk. Hotch clenches his eyes together as clicks to show the next video before opening his eyes once again.

Video 2

A shadowy figure walked on to the screen, holding a bowie knife in his hands. He slowly moved towards a teenage boy that was hanging by his wrist, who was clearly struggling against the bonds that held him.

"Now be a good boy or you wouldn't want to end up like the right?" The shadow said.

The camera now showed the other boy, or what was left of him…

The boy's eyes widened fear dancing in his eye, the shadow held up the knife and started to crave into the boy skin, slowly splitting the blood dripped to the floor, but no, oh no this wouldn't kill him that would ruin there fun…

The shadow walked away and the team got a view of the body it looked like a bloody dart board, the suspicion were proven correct when, a flying object came into the screen and hit the boy in the balls…

The scream that echoed was terrifying, and on this went as the flying, long, thin pointed darts pierced him. His blood started to flow more freely, and soon there was a fair sized puddle underneath his feet.

"Now for the final throw" The distorted voice said from off camera.

A huge javelin like dart came on to the screen, piercing the boy right in the stomach going right through him.

End video 2

JJ held her hand over her mouth she felt like she was going to be sick…

Morgan looked wide eyes, the extent of torture this poor victims went through is mine boggling.

Back in Vegas

Gideon looked at the map with all the tack on it, and at the two chess pieces in his hand a broken black pawn and a white pawn. 'It couldn't be he' he thought as he put the latest tacks through the map on the board, "Kameron I think I figured out how there choosing the victims…."

**TBC**

_Mai: Take that b*tchs_

_Maya: who did you kill_

_Fynn: *Tied up*mmhmmgm_

_Mai: No one technically_

_Kai: That was brutal so how are the choosing the vic_

_Maya: Well if someone reviews and guesses will tell you next time right twin_

_Mai: Of course, so click that little blue button at the bottom and tell us your guess _

_Fynn: *Breaks free of her bonds* FREEDOM_

_Maya: Not again *runs after Fynn*_

_Mai: remember to gues or we ain't adding the next chap for a while. *runs after them*_

_Kai: __*****__sighs__*** **__Remember REVIEW! _


	6. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. But there is a certain problem. **

**My twin and I were serious when we said we wouldn't update until someone **

**guessed. So please guess how you think Reid and Garcia are choosing their **

**victims. We will do a one shot of your choice if you are the first to guess.**

**So please guess cause we want to update.**

**THANKS**

**Maya & Mai**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait everyone. It took a while for someone to review and at first i thought it was my twin being impaitient. Whoops. turns out it wasn't and when I tried to write this chapter... well I got a little writers block but it's okay and i got it done. Took a couple months but i got it. And the person who had the closest and only guess was... **Mangofishy**! Yay, good job and good guessing.

Chapter 6

Back at the Glendale the team, the sheriff, Shaggy, Reid, and Garcia were talking about the case when Kameron had connected to the computer that they had watched the video on.

"Guys, we need you back at the station as soon as possible," He starts getting everyone's attention. "Something has come up."

"Kameron what's going on?" JJ asks. "Why the hurry."

"You can't be telling me we have another victim already," Morgan says his anger rising again. Garcia puts a hand on his shoulder causing him relax a bit. Looking back at the screen Kameron shakes his head making his dark hair move and cover more of his face.

"No, its actually some good news." He pauses pushing his hair to the side. "Gideon thinks he has found out how the killers are choosing their victims."

"What?" Prentiss asks while Garcia sends a look of panic to Reid.

"He wants you guys here to explain it better," Kameron says.

"Alright then, wheels up in ten," Hotch says. The team starts gathering their stuff when the sheriff starts to speak up.

"Shaggy I want you going with them," he says. Hotch turns to the sheriff. "He might be able to help you with the case. Shaggy knows a lot about this case."

"Alright then. Team head out," Hotch says. As everyone heads out Kameron calls out to

Hotch. Waiting till everyone had left Hotch walks back to the computer. "What is it?"

"Gideon thinks it's best if you drop off Reid and Garcia at their apartment before coming back to the station." Kameron says. Crossing his arms across his chests, Hotch's eyes narrow.

"Does he think they're involved somehow?" he asks.

"I don't know. But Gideon hasn't told me much about it," Kameron shrugs. Hotch nods as Kameron breaks the connection. Grabbing his bag he leaves the room.

*Time skip*

Landing at the Las Vegas airport the team splits into two vans and heads to the police department. One van turning off onto a different road, taking a detour to drop off Reid and Garcia.

"Why can't we come with you," Garcia asks as Morgan pulls her bag out from the back of the van.

"Because baby girl you and pretty boy have had a long day and are going to take a rest," Morgan says handing her her bag.

"Alright, whatever you say," Punching him playfully in the shoulder. He just laughs watching them enter their apartment. Putting his sunglasses on he walks back to the drivers seat and gets in. After a few minutes him and JJ arrived at the police station. They quickly got out of the van and into the station.

"About time you got here," Gideon says moving by them to the board.

"Kameron says you found something," Rossi says.

"Yes it was the last two victims where it all clicked," He says pointing to the picture on the board of the two new chess pieces. "See how one of them is broken, and look at the map where the two pieces and bodies were found."

"They are on the same geographic block of the Las Vegas area," Prentiss states.

"Exactly. Now if we look at the other victims and where they were found," He says pointing to the other tabs. "They're all more on the outskirts of town at the beginning and creep closer to town with each victim. Also adding the fact that all the black chess pieces found were on the more eastern side of town while the white pieces was on the west. And when there were two pieces found on the same grid on piece was broken."

"There playing chess," Rossi realizes.

"Exactly," Gideon says.

"That explains a lot of things," Shaggy mutters.

"What?" Prentiss asks.

"The same thing happened back in Glendale. A few bodies found in different grid spots or disappeared," Shaggy explained.

"Well that confirms that they are the same unsubs," Prentiss says.

"Well we were already pretty sure," JJ starts. "But it does prove our chess theory."

"And with it we can now finish a new profile to match our new information," Hotch says leaning against the wall.

The others moved the stuff to the conference room to get ready as Hotch calls Kane over. When Kane walks over Hotch tells him to call the station together so they could revise the profile. Kan nods, leaving to gather his men to here the new profile. It wasn't long after when the officers were sitting in the conference room. Most holding a pen and a pad of paper so they could write the profile down.

"As you well know we have already given you a profile on the unsubs but after receiving new evidence we came to the conclusion that there isn't just one killer. That it just so happens this is a team of at least two people committing the crimes. One male and the other female," Rossi says walking in front of all the officers.

"How does this change anything?" a deputy officer asks from his seat looking up from his notepad.

"It changes everything," Morgan answers from his spot leaning against the back wall.

"And this isn't like any team we've experienced or have profiled before," Rossi continues. Looking over the officers as they quickly write before speaking again. "While in most team killings where each member has a specific personality role they play, there is neither a dominant or submissive personality in this team."

"They are not mission based killings as we first thought they were," Emily states. "This team is doing it just for the joy of it, and they plan each kill to the tee before hand. Even the way that they chose their victims also shows that this is a game to them. They are playing a game of chess to find which grid square they land on then they choose there victim from there and even kills in that same grid area."

Hotch opens his mouth to complete the profile, "Not only is a girl, guy team rare but they are both narcissistic, and believe that they are smarter then not only the police but the FBI. And they are most likely loyal to one another. Even if we catch one they will not give up each other meaning that they most likely grew up together, probably here in Las Vegas. Our key to catching them will still be the first victim. That is the key to catching them."

"From what we saw with the Glendale victims they were all killed the same way except for the last one. Compare that to our first victim here and it shows that the first _game_ was probably leading up to killing that kid. The kid could have been there main target or they even killed him to get back at his parents for something they did," Morgan says.

"Las Vegas is a big city. There could be hundreds of people who fit this profile," a police officer says from his seat.

"You're right," JJ says. "But somewhere in your city there is someone walking down these streets who stands out more than others. You have probably even talked to them at one point." The officers nod as they close their notepads. Most leave quickly to get back to work while others talk with one another about the case and the profile.

"Do you really think we have talked to the killers before," Kane asks.

"Unsubs have a funny way of getting involved with the cases," Rossi answers placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. As they continue to talk Hotch walks over to their technical analyst.

"Kameron I need you to look up the first vic again. We need to talk to his father and get an idea of who it might be," Hotch says. Kameron just 'hmm's' and walks to his laptop to find the victims address. Prentiss looks around the room before walking over to Gideon who is standing in front of the board looking it over.

"What's up?" she asks receiving only silence his eyes scanning over the information.

Gideon looks at the profile over and over again. 'It couldn't be…' he thinks to himself. Shaking his head he turns to the grid of Las Vegas, still ignoring Prentiss, trying to figure out were the next victim would be taken from…

*Reid and Garcia Apartment*

"Well this throws a wrench into our plans doesn't it?" Garcia says flopping down on their large plush couch with a mug of hot coffee in her hands. Reid just shrugs a bit.

"I guess we will just have to bump are schedule up a little bit now won't we," Reid says as he sits down beside her holding a hot cup of coffee between his hands too, thou you couldn't really call it coffee since it was more like a cup of sugar with a hint of coffee in it.

"We will also have to get _them_ ready too them," Garcia says with a pout.

"Oh there ready, don't worry," Reid sighs, eyes narrowing as he bringing the cup of coffee to his lips to take a drink. Thinking of how he really hated it when someone ruined his fun.

**TBC**

_Maya: Finally someone reviewed_

_Kai: Who are they?_

_Mai: well there *Maya covers Mai mouth with hand*_

_Fynn: How troublesome._

_Mai: *laughs* Talk about personality change._

_Maya: Anyways who ever it was that reviews tell us the oneshot you want_

_Kai: and Maya and Mai will write it for you_

_Maya: Yep, you were the closest to guessing it right after all_

_Fynn: Where has the power of youth GONE?_

_Mai:… what the hell is wrong with you?_

_Kai: Anyways review please_

_Mai: Hey that was my line! _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The father of the first victim is, David Strone; he's 36 years old and works as a janitor." Kameron said monotony, "He lives at 1313 Indigo Harbor Ave."

"You think he's got ever the fact that someone broke into his system?" Morgan whispered to Prentiss.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm happy I'm not that unsub."

Kameron turned to glare at the two of them, but he still couldn't wait to get his hands on the unsubs…

"Morgan, JJ and Rossi," Hotch spoke up, "You go and interview Mr. Strone and see if you can dig up anything that could help us with the case."

Hotch turned to the rest of the team, "We'll give the new profile, Kane call the department together we have to tell them what there really looking for."

Kane nodded walking away to grab everyone. As Morgan JJ and Rossi left the building.

Reid and Garcia's Apartment:

"You now I really don't like it when someone messes with my games." Garcia pouted.

"Don't worry my dear, what evidence do they have?" Reid said, "And there always them even though they are a bit young but you know they'll get more experience."

"But there still so young!" Garcia said twirling a chess piece between her fingers. "I have to tie some louse ends anyways." She slammed the piece down on the board and walked out the room.

Reid started at the board and sighed loose strings did have to be dealt with, looking at the board he smirked and walked out the room…

David Strone's house

Morgan walked up to the door and knocked, "Mr. Strone it's FBI open up."

JJ, Morgan and Rossi waited outside the door for a few more minutes before Morgan again walked up to the door a grabbed the handle of the door. The handle turned, Morgan turned to the others and motioned for them to grab there guns.

Opening the door, the house was silent. Morgan led the team into the living room where a sight was to be seen.

He saw the room painted in blood. The red liquid dripped from the ceiling above and along the walls it seeped form where the ceiling connected to the walls trickles down the once white walls. Pools of the grisly mess were plagued across the room. Morgan gages for oxygen from the venomous smell shrouding around him. JJ covered her mouth with a shaky hand as she looks in horror. She quickly turned, leaving the room altogether. Rossi turns as well and follows JJ to make sure she's okay. Slipping his gun out of his hoister, Morgan crept towards the stairs. Turning the corner to head up the stairs, Morgan's eyes widened when he notices an arrow painted in blood on the wall with the word _'WELCOME'_ written above it. Keeping his gun in front of him he made his way up the blood splotched stairs. Hand print smears were along the walls going upstairs. Swallowing, Morgan continues the trek up the stairs.

As he reaches the top he sees the words _'dead end'_ ahead of him. He looks both ways, seeing more splatters of blood and a stick figure being chased by another drawn with blood along the walls. Out of the corner of his eye, Morgan sees a light seeping out from under the door to the right of the hallway. Making his way towards the door he hears soft gasps for air. Quickening his steps he and pushes the door opening it. Ready to fire, Morgan scans the room. Looking downward his eyes widen. There lying on the ground gasping for air was Mr. Strone, a gaping void in his chest. The room around him was an exact mirror of the room below except instead of blood dripping down the walls they were splattered with it.

Running to Mr. Strone side, Morgan knees beside him. He looks the middle aged man over. When he gets to his face he sees the man staring at him. Blood drizzling down his face as it coagulates.

"What happened?" Morgan asks.

Mr. Strone lips starting moving, gurgling sounds emitted from his throat as bright red blood started to gush from between his lips, until finally the life left his eyes.

Morgan slammed his fist on the bloodied ground. Standing to his feet he grabs his cell phone and calls Rossi.

"We were too late. He's gone man," Morgan says. Turning around to head down the stairs he comes to a halt. There written on the wall besides the door is, _'Welcome to Hell Agent Morgan, Catch me if you can'._

"What the hell," He mutters into the phone. "Rossi, we need to catch this son of a bitch."

Downstairs

Rossi took his phone out, pressing the speed dial bottom for Hotch, he brought the phone to his ear and waited, "Hotch we have a problem…"

Back at the Police Station (Before the phone call)

Hotch watched as Rossi, Morgan and JJ left, turning back to face the police force he entered the room ready to give a profile on this sick team.

Hotch walked into the room Gideon had already started giving the profile.

"The profile has changed since last time. We though we were working with one unsub but it now has come to our intention that it is a team were working with," Gideon started out saying

Prentiss walked to the front, "This team isn't like any team we've ever encountered." Prentiss paused for dramatic effect, "There is not dominant or submissive person in this relationship, while this is not too odd, it's rare for this to happen in a female and male pair."

Gideon stepped up continuing the profile, "There is nothing sexual in this relationship, and they are more likely then not sibling or extremely close friends that grew up together. They'd need to be with this type of relationship they had. If one of the pair is caught they will not give the other up, they are too loyal to each other for that."

Hotch stepped up, "This team is probably following this investigation extremely closely and have most likely injected them selves into this investigation. This is a pair that people would never suspect of being such cold hearted sociopath…" As Hotch was about to continue he felt his phone go off in his pocket, nodding towards Gideon he left the room to take the call.

"Hotch here."

"It's Morgan we have a bit of a problem here."

Hotch didn't answer knowing Morgan would answer either way.

"Mr. Strone was found murdered in his house, this psycho knew we were coming… There playing with us Hotch." Hotch could hear Morgan's fury on the phone, whatever this psycho did at the house has really messed with the teams mind.

"Just get back to the station as soon as you can, Gideon thinks he may have a lead on who this team is." Hotch said before hanging up the phone.

Just as Hotch finished his conversation with Morgan a police officer walked into the room holding a plain brown box, "Sir this just arrived for you and the rest of your team."

Hotch took the box from the police officer and walked into the room the team were given, calling the rest of the team back to the room they waited for JJ, Morgan and Rossi to arrive before they opened the box.

Ten minutes later

The rest of the team filed into the conference room, Kameron had already set up the DVD to play onto the screen set up.

"So what's this all about?" Morgan asked as he flopped down into a chair still a little upset about what happened at that house.

"Were not sure yet, we got a delivery with this DVD in it so we waited for you to arrive before we played it." Prentiss stated.

Kameron pressed the play button and the DVD started to play…

The room that played on the DVD was beaten down blood seemed to splatter the walls; drawing made out of blood littered the walls.

The view of the camera changed it now showed twelve chairs lined up each with a different person, the ages of the people ranged from the very old to the young.

The team looked at each person, the camera went through each of there faces when it came to the last two people familiar faces started back at them…

"Check," a distorted voice said before the DVD stopped playing.

"Reid, Garcia?" JJ whispered to herself her hand coming up to her mouth, she started shaking her head.

Undisclosed location

"Well this should be fun." A figure said as it put away a video camera

"Yes, let's see if they can get out of this predicament." The other shadowing figure said as they walked out of room.

**TBC**

_Mai: Die…Damn pigs… Boooommm… hehehe_

_Maya: what is she doing?_

_Kai: I don't want to know I really don't want to know_

_Fynn: More people who have lost the youthfulness_

_Mai: HIGH SCORE!_

_Maya: Well at least she finished after what has it been 3, 4 months_

_Kai: True enough_

_Fynn: Let us play patty cake to celebrate this moment!_

_Maya/Kai: NO_

_Mai: *Looks up from game* Review please_

_Kai: She's playing angry birds…_


End file.
